Evil Spirit Princess Venus
Evil Spirit Princess Venus appeared in 1999 TV series called Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive. Evil Spirit Princess Denus (邪霊姫 ディーナス Jareiki Dīnasu) ''also known as Venus' (ヴィーナス) is Grand Witch Grandiene's only daughter and only human resembling child. She is also a demon of Aquatic Calamity, ruler of water elemental Psyma Beasts. Denus is the most human-looking child of Grand Witch Grandiene. In fact, the only demonic appendages she possesses are her wings. She has medium length brunette hair and wears a snake-like barrette which allows her to see through her snake familiars' eyes. Her armor, pants, fingerless gloves and shoes are also adorned with a snake's scale pattern, snake's eyes and aquamarine/sapphire, fitting "'''Melusine" theme. Denus has red lips, blue eye shadow, and sharp, red fingernails. Her accessories are two pairs of armlets and moon earrings, the latter is a connotation to the moon's gravity over ocean tide, fitting her aquatic theme. In all of her human disguises, Denus has short brunette hair and wears the same makeup as her usual appearance, but has white fingernails instead of red. Gifted in the arts of disguise, she often used them to gather information or just cause havoc. Her strategies were particularly cruel and fearsome. She felt great respect for her older brother Dark King Zylpheeza. In the finale, Denus and Cobolda created two scorpion-like demon parasites. Using the red one to siphon the life force from Matoi, they were able to use the stolen life force to resurrect Zylpheeza from the World of Darkness. She, along with Cobolda and the resurrected Zylpheeza begin to lay waste upon Tokyo. They battled the Gogofive (except Matoi) which Denus lost her sword in the battle thanks to Daimon. When the GoGoFive finally notice the pattern of the parasite they begin targeting the black one on Zylpheeza's chest which also damaging the one on Matoi's, stopping the process and weakening Zylpheeza. Knowing that Zylpheeza won't last long, Denus teleported Matoi's red parasite back and planned to either use it on herself or the GoGoFive. The GoGoFive then attempt to deliver the final attack but Denus dives in between, taking the damage intended for Zylpheeza. Denus attempts to move toward the GoGoFive, intending to use the parasite to siphon their life force but eventually succumbs to injury. Zylpheeza soon come to save her but Denus replied that she will use her own life force to save him. Zylpheeza didn't want Denus to die, knocking the parasite away. With her last strength, Denus ran to pick up the parasite and placed it on her chest to give away the rest of her life force to fully recover Zylpheeza's, but not before telling him that being his sister always made her happy. Her body then fell down and disappeared within golden light. Arsenals * Denus' Sword: A magical sword used by Denus as her weapon. It can be used in both close range battle and ranged battle as the sword can also fires a powerful energy blast. * Snake Barrette: Allow Denus to see through the eyes of her snake familiars. See Also * Vypra Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Demons Category:Royalty Category:Characters Portrayed by Kaya Hirasawa Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1999 Category:Super Sentai Universe